Opowiadanie:Kontratak zła: Epizod 01 – Przechwyceni
! Ogromny krążownik właśnie wychodził z nadprzestrzeni. Ostatnie dwa dni jego załoganci spędzili, poszukując na Bespinie artefaktu zaginionego w Mieście w Chmurach osiemnaście lat temu. Mimo że samą misją dowodził znany senator w podeszłym wieku, Lanever Villecham, dawny kanclerz Nowej Republiki, fakt jej przeprowadzenia był ściśle tajny. Elegancką bronią, jaką zdobyli jego podwładni, na pewno nie pogardziłby nawet najmniej wprawiony łowca nagród. Teraz Lanever Villecham siedział na fotelu, na mostku okrętu, polerując odnaleziony artefakt. Wyglądał zupełnie tak, jak opisała mu go senator Leia Organa. – Jak podobała się pani misja, pani admirał? – dawny kanclerz przerwał chwilę ciszy. – Muszę pani podziękować za wygodną podróż. Szczupła sylwetka różowowłosej kobiety drgnęła, a następnie obróciła się w kierunku Tarsunta. Co ciekawe, pani admirał nie miała na sobie munduru. Wstyd było przyznać, ale swoją obcisłą sukienką łamała nieco republikański Kodeks wojskowy. – Cieszę się, że mogłam panu pomóc – odpowiedziała. – Jednocześnie jestem bardzo usatysfakcjonowana tym, że nie spóźnię się na radę wojskową. Bardzo mi zależy, aby na niej być. Lenever Villecham odwzajemnił uśmiech kobiety. Bardzo mu się podobała, szczególnie dlatego że nie wyglądała jak typowy oficer marynarki. Kiedy senator wpatrywał się tak w kobietę, coraz bardziej zdając sobie sprawę z jej urody, w kokpicie zabrzmiał alarm. – Alarm! Alarm! – krzyczał jeden z pilotów. – Jesteśmy ostrzeliwani! – Niemożliwe! – krzyknęła admirał na cały głos. – Przecież prawie dotarliśmy do celu! Coraz bardziej przerażony niespodziewanym atakiem Lanever Villecham dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że złoszcząc się, kobieta traci na urodzie. Uczucie, które zrodziło się w nim w tak krótkim odstępie czasu, zniknęło jeszcze szybciej. – Obawiam się, że będę musiał panią zdegradować, kochana – odezwał się senator, podpierając się swoją laską i wstając z krzesła. – Od teraz będzie pani wiceadmirałem, pani Holdo. Dla dawnej admirał tego było już za wiele. – Ale to nie ma sensu, kanclerzu – powiedziała. – Przecież admirał to stopień wojskowy. Jak więc można być wiceadmirałem? Lanever Villecham zamknął oczy i podniósł głowę, robiąc dumną minę. Nie zdążył się odezwać, gdyż podczas konwersacji ich krążownik został obezwładniony, a teraz znajdował się na pokładzie jeszcze większego okrętu. Na statek dostali się żołnierze wroga – droidy kształtem przypominające Gungan, które poczęły strzelać do każdego, z wyjątkiem senatora Lanevera Villechama i wiceadmirał Holdo. Kiedy większość oficerów i polotów została wybita, a para ocalałych znajdowała się przerażona na mostku, otoczona oddziałem robotów, do pomieszczenia weszła zamaskowana postać. – Dzień dobry, senatorze Villecham – powiedziała, a następnie podeszła do Holdo i ucałowała jej rękę, co wyraźnie wzbudziło zazdrość dawnego kanclerza. – Moje uszanowanie, pani admirał. – Wiceadmirał – poprawił swojego wroga Lanever Villecham. – Może powiesz, po co przybywasz, hę? Zamaskowana postać obróciła się i zaczęła obchodzić pojmanych, robiąc przy tym duże kroki. – Nie mam zamiaru was skrzywdzić. W ogóle nie mam zamiaru nikogo skrzywdzić – powiedziała. – Czego nie można powiedzieć o pańskich droidach – dodała zbulwersowana Holdo. Zamaskowany nieprzyjaciel wziął głęboki oddech, następnie wydychając białe powietrze, wydobywające się z kabelków na jego hełmie. – Cóż ja poradzę, tak zostały zaprojektowane jeszcze przez Shmi Skywalker – powiedziała postać. – Strzelają do wszystkich oficerów. W sumie nimi nikt się nigdy nie przejmował. Pani, pani wiceadmirał, jednak nie zabiły, co może mieć związek z pani ubiorem. Ładnie pani w tej fioletowej kiecce. Lanever Villecham zdenerwował się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. – Kończmy tę nic nie znaczącą konwersację! – krzyknął w końcu. – Powiedz, pan, po coś pan tu przyszedł, albo zabij nas, pan, od razu! – Powiedzmy, że posłużycie jako przynęta – odparł senatorowi nieprzyjaciel. – Od dawna poszukuję Luke’a Skywalkera i ich uczniów po to, by wyciąć ich w pień. Za chwilę, panie senatorze, skontaktuje się pan z Jedi, a kiedy przylecą, nastanie czas na ich kres. Lanever Villecham trochę się uspokoił. Cieszył się, że celem ataku wroga nie była broń, którą zdobył i którą teraz chował w kieszeni. }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twin Story/Opowiadania en:Evil as Reborn Chapter One: Interception